Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The one man army: The Bomb Tower BTD6
Slow to fire, but deals quite a bit of damage to a group. Terrible for quick combat. Is both good for moabs, and not. Great for late game. Base Statistics Costs 550 to buy. Pops leads. Cannot pop black or zebra bloons. Cannot detect camo. Has a range of 130 pixels. Explosion has a range of 45. Attack Speed: every 45 frames. Bomb itself goes at 30 frames. Anything in that touches the explosion is hurt. Knowing that, it lasts for 1.5 seconds. Expanding 10 pixels by the end. Allows 10 upgrades on easy, 8 on medium, 7 in hard, and 6 in impoppable. Upgrade Pool Frag Bombs: Costs 300 to buy. From the center to outside, 8 fragments which pop one bloon only hit. Leads don't get hurt by them. Bigger Bombs: Costs 600 to buy. Explosion size is now 65. Also, the explosion lasts for 2.5 seconds. Expands by 20 pixels by the end. Bomb flies as 35 frames. Missile Launcher: '''Costs 500 to buy. Attack speed is 35 frames, bomb flies at 20 frames. '''Homing Missile: '''Costs 500 to buy. Requires Missile Launcher. Bomb Flies at 40 frames. However, it locks on and hits a bloon no matter what. '''Bahamut Barrage: '''Costs 15500 to buy. Requires Missile Launcher. Disallows Color Bomb. Every attack, the Bomb Tower shoots out 15 missiles which, for 2 seconds fly aimlessly, but then locks onto a bloon. Attack speed is 210. '''Moab Mauler: Costs 1100 to buy. Requires Missile Launcher. Does 10x damage to moab classes. Also, when aiming for moabs, their attack speed is 30. Also, the bomb flies at 18 frames. The bomb flies at 50 frames when targeting a regular bloon. '''Cluster Bombs: '''Disallows Moab Mauler. Costs 1100 to buy. Requires Frag Bombs. Instead of 8 fragments flying out, bombs fly out, which explode on themselves. First explosion lasts for .5 seconds. '''Powerful Impact: '''Costs 4000. Bloons are stunned for 1 second after being caught in the explosion. '''Wipeout Bomb: '''Costs 8000. Ability: Shoots out 15 layers of Frag Bombs into Frag Bombs on the next attack. Cooldown of 25 seconds. '''Moab Assassin: '''Costs 8000. Ability: Shoots and destroys up to a single BFB. Anything caught in the explosion while it has not destroyed up to a BFB tier shall be destroyed as well. The explosion is 200 pixels large. '''Catapult bomb: '''Costs 600. Disallows Missile Launcher. Attack speed is now every 80 pixels. However, to make up for this loss, its range is the entire map. Also, it fires with a lot more accuracy. Also, shall shoot upward instead of straight forward. '''Controlled Cannon: '''Costs 900. Requires Catapult bomb. Shoots straight forward. Also, the explosion is a cone shape, with the target being the smallest part. Also, the bomb is thrown at 5 frames. So it goes fast. '''Glorious Technology: '''Costs 5000. Requires Controlled Cannon. Shoots a laser beam which lasts for 3 seconds. Attack speed is now 120 frames. All within the laser takes 1 pop per 20 frames. '''Frost Bomb: '''Costs 500. Now freezes all bloons caught in the explosion, while doing damage. However, now white, zebra and black bloons are immune to it. '''Flame Bombs: '''Costs 500. Disallows Frost Bomb. Bloons catch on fire, taking 2 layers, one layer per second. Also, a trail of fire is included between the fire. '''Curtain Fire: '''Costs 1000. Shoots mini yam shaped lasers which shoots more yam shaped lasers. Moabs are unaffected. '''Extreme Curtain Fire: '''Costs 3000. Requires Curtain Fire Every explosion shoots a ton of lasers and shiny stuff. Moabs are Still unaffected. '''Spectral Fire: '''Costs 17500. Shoots at the speed of a Spectre, about 1.5x faster even. Moabs are unaffected. Also shoots a little like the Dartling Gun, but with two at once. Range is now only 120. '''Color Bomb: '''Costs 30000. Ability. Shoots out 5 extremely vibrant layers of damage. Cooldown is 40 seconds. Only destroys Moab class bloons, and then only ceramics are left. Persistent Upgrades '''1. Bomb Size: '''Every 1000 bloon layers popped, you may increase the size of explosion by 10 pixels. Max 10 upgrade times. '''2. Longer Cannons: '''Every 1320 bloon layers popped, you may increase the sight range of tower by 15 pixels. Max 10 upgrades times. '''3. Stronger Gunpowder: '''Every 950 bloon layers popped, you may increase the speed of the projectile by 5 pix/30 frames. Max 20 upgrade times. '''4. Rush Power: '''Every 2230 bloon layers popped, bomb tower gains extra effectiveness in attack speed in proportion of how many bloons are on the field, by 2 attack speed. Max it shall rush (will be upgradable by 10) is 40 bloons on the field. Max upgrade amount is 10. Hero Power The first bomb tower you place shall be larger by 10 pixels, but has 20 pixels more of range, and can have 3 extra explosive towers stacked on top of this one. They all fire independantly, and when you click on the first bomb tower, it gives you a menu below of which bomb tower to select. The towers shall be snapped on, and shall have a blue range when placing the extra tower onto the first Hero Bomb Tower. Trivia I was listening to Me!Me!Me! when thinking of the color bomb. Also for curtain fire. Also I think the part where she throws up is gross. Spectral Fire is supposed to be super MLG. Notice how some things only destroy moabs, and some things only destroy regular bloon mobs. Kadapunny1 (talk) 21:31, December 8, 2014 (UTC)eq Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers